Caffeine
by fishiesinthesky
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have some time to kill before their next flight, so they stop at the coffee shop for a break. Naturally, things are bound to end up messy. Sasuke and Naruto, friendship one-shot story. SasuNaruSasu if you squint. Rated T for safety.


Hey, everyone! It's Fish again! My muse is back with a vengeance, and I couldn't resist the... bunnies. It's virtually plotless, so they're not plot bunnies... hmm. Anyway, this was inspired by a little conversation I had with my dad. Now that I'm officially diabetic, it's not very smart to put milk or sugar in my coffee, but I can't have it without... so I've switched to green tea, instead. XD It's healthier and less bitter, unless you forget about it while typing up stories and it steeps for, like, five hours. I'm such a dummy sometimes.

A little summary of this fic's properties... it's a little friendship one-shot story, centered around Sasuke and Naruto. I guess it could be mild SasuNaruSasu if you squint and tilt your head thataway for a bit, but take it as you will. ;D Rated T for safety, and for swearing near the end. Unoriginal title, I know. It's unbeta'd, too, but I spent a lot of time going over it. If you see anything I may have missed, _please_ don't hesitate to tell me. _I LUUURB CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM._

Enjoy, my pretties! I love you all so much!

(SIDE NOTE. While writing this, I used code names because I didn't want anyone to know what I was writing... that could end badly, as I'm sure a lot of you understand. Sasuke was Samuel, and Naruto was Noah... so if I missed changing one, don't be confused. XD Thank you!)

-omg-

:

**CAFFEINE**, _by FishStick85_

:

The exciting thing about airports is that you can see all sorts of different people coming and going. When I was small, I would make a game out of guessing where different people came from and where they were going. You'll never know, of course. That's why it's just a game.

Sasuke just doesn't seem to understand that.

Sasuke and I both have no parents and no close relatives to take us in, so we're both basically living by ourselves. Hearing about how all our classmates are going on vacation over the summer to places we've only heard about – Miami, Paris, Aruba, Rome – we were bound to get jealous. Luckily, Sasuke is crazy rich and is heir to his father's industry, so money was no problem. I was shocked to find that he wanted to take me along. In the end, he managed to convince me to go to New York with him. Don't ask how. I have no idea. Even if we don't get along so well sometimes, he's a good friend… I'm really lucky to have him around.

So, here we are at one in the morning with forty-five minutes to kill before our next flight. Our carry-on baggage and jackets are strewn haphazardly across the table and chairs. I really shouldn't have put so much useless stuff into my bag, because it is heavy, I tell you! Anyway, we've stopped at your typical coffee shop to get some caffeine into our systems before we pass out from exhaustion. Which might be a good idea if I didn't plan to sleep through the whole flight, but Sasuke's the one paying for everything, so I figure I might as well let him have his way with a thing or two.

"Naruto, do you want anything?" He asks, turning to face me. I wave him off with one hand.

"Naw. I know I won't be able to stay awake, anyway. You go ahead."

He shrugs and walks up to the counter to order whatever it is he's having, and I take the time to peer around at the other tables. There's practically nobody here, except for a few airport staff in identical white and navy blue uniforms, a lonely old guy with a wispy white beard, and a couple of university students, one typing away on a laptop with a focused look on her face.

I sigh and settle back in my seat a little bit more. This time of night – or is it morning? – is always the most boring of all. There aren't even any interesting people to watch and to guess at. I'm almost tempted to fall asleep here and now just for lack of anything better to do.

When Sasuke comes back to the table, he has in his hand a cup of steaming, dark brown liquid that looks sort of like flat cola that's been in the microwave thirty seconds too long.

Raising one eyebrow, I ask, "Coffee?"

"What of it?" He says, returning the gesture.

"Oh, nothing," I say, smiling at him. "I just never thought of you as the type to get black coffee, that's all. It kind of suits you. Doesn't look like there's any milk or sugar in that, either…"

"Well, there isn't." He affirms, stirring it with the little brown stick. He takes a moment to stare down into the murky depths of the paper cup, looking pensive. I make a face at him.

"No sugar? You're insane."

"Says the idiot who tried to stuff fifteen Sour Blasters into his mouth at once."

"Hey! I was a little out of it this morning, okay?" I allow myself an indignant huff, crossing my arms across my chest. I'd like to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face, but you know, we are in a public place and all. Wouldn't want any public property to get destroyed in the process, now would we?

When Sasuke and I fight, we really fight. One time we even got hospitalized for it, back when we were both fourteen. We're best friends and bitter rivals all at the same time. It's complicated… more than you can imagine. It gives us both an edge because we know exactly how to press each other's buttons and rile each other up. Which is kind of fun sometimes, actually.

The lack of sleep is really starting to slow down my thought processes. Sighing, I lean forward in the chair to rest my head upon my arms. I wish I could sleep. I don't want to have to wait another forty-something minutes to get on the plane, and I don't want to miss the flight by dozing off now, either. I close my eyes, inhaling the intoxicating scent of espresso and chai.

"You should have something." Sasuke remarks. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I dun like coffee… I love the smell, but it tastes terrible. The last time I had some I was twelve, I think. Funny, because the whole reason I tried the stuff was because they had samples of cappuccino-flavoured gum somewhere that I really liked…"

My eyes are closed, but I can tell by the pricking on the back of my neck that he's staring at me with a question in his eyes. Opening one eye, I glance quickly at him and then at the clock on the far side of the room. Thirty-three minutes to go.

He takes a sip, puts it down and pushes the cup towards me.

"One little gulp couldn't hurt. You won't last until we get to the gate, otherwise, and I'm not keen on carrying you there." He frowns at me. Any other person would freeze up at the scary expression on his face, but I know from years of reading him that he's just concerned I'm going to fall over in the middle of something.

"I'm touched." I say, a knowing smile on my face, and he glares because he knows I have him all figured out. "But really, I don't like coffee."

"Your tastes might have matured somewhere over the last… what, four years?"

I frown, eyeing the swirling coffee skeptically. I really don't think my tastes have changed a whole lot, but if I said that out loud, he'd probably make some remark about how my maturity level hasn't changed a lot, either. Maturity is overrated, I say! So why not play it up a little? I could use some excitement in my life right now. I shoot a coy glance in either direction, running a hand through my disheveled blond hair. For a few minutes I make a show of being indecisive. Sasuke's icy glare has just about reached absolute zero when I finally smile, looking up.

"Sure."

It's a challenge, after all. What was he expecting me to do? Seizing the cup in one hand, I bring the stuff to my lips, testing it to make sure that I don't burn myself before gingerly tilting the cup to take my first sip.

It's fragrant, bitter, blistering hot and makes my mouth go dry. I'm gagging. The wide-eyed expression on my face must be fucking hilarious, because Sasuke's shoulders are trembling as if he's trying not to laugh. I put the cup down onto the table with a little more force than necessary, one hand flying up to my throat.

"Ugh! Man, how can you drink that stuff?!"

"Hey, look, you're awake. I must be a genius." He looks smug, and I'm scowling with narrowed eyes.

"SASUKE-!"

I'll be sincerely surprised if we make it to New York unscathed.

:

-omg-

:

Please help out a fellow writer and leave a review! As with all my fics, you get a free pixel cookie for your thoughts. Fair trade, eh? And for constructive criticism, you get a free complementary pixel glass of milk, too! :D


End file.
